dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master Assassin (3.5e Prestige Class)
Why does this class not have Poison Use as the original assassin? Not only does this mean that the character has a chance of poisoning himself no matter how many poison related tricks (with the exception of Poisonous Traitor but that just flat out grants him immunity) he takes but there are also a number of feats that have poison use as a prerequisite. :Err, it's meant to give different styles. If you want to use poison, pick that as your level 1 ability. Surgo 21:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::My sentiment is that even an assassin who does not pick the Poisonous Traitor Style should still be granted Poison Use. In the end, Poison Use is nothing compared to Poisonous Traitor. But it would help the assassin who does not want to use poison as his main weapon but just as an extra tool in his arsenal. 21:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, I might as well point out a few other things that I noticed. :::1. Not all styles are balanced. Stealthy Extraordinaire in particular is weak compared to the rest. The bonus should be equal to twice the Master Assasin level and allow the character to hide while being observed. This PrC does not seem to have a Hide in Plain Sight equivalent. :::2. Sublime Assassin is a style that is slightly at odds with itself. The best martial adept to take this PrC is the Swordsage, a wisdom based class. My suggestion here is to have this style replace Intelligence with Wisdom for all MA tricks as an extra feature. But this is just a suggestion. :::3. Death Attack was ported to this class without adjusting for the purpose of being used by a five level PrC. The best DC you get with it now is 10+5+Int mod (not counting ability focus, or that death attack dagger). :::4. Should include a Psionic Assassin style. They have one written over at Mind's Eye but that one is not much better than the original crappy assassin. :::Other than that I don't see much wrong with this class other than Master Dagger seeming a bit too strong of an ability. Well anyway, tell me what you think. 08:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I will look into changing this with your critique in mind. The class is certainly rough still, perhaps this will remove those edges at last. Surgo 14:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I am glad could help. I really enjoy playing flexible classes like this. 22:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Assassin tricks One of them seemed slightly overpowered. Granting proficiencies in 3 exotic weapons is basically the same as granting 3 feats. It's a nice idea, I generally prefer non-standard weapons, but it's too powerful for a 2 level dip. IMO anyway. And yea, the Stealthy option was pretty lame compared to the other styles. +2 to Hide and Move Silently isn't worth getting. Nice idea though. 00:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Exotic Weapon Proficiency is a shitty feat anyway, I don't feel bad about giving away 3 exotic proficiencies. Surgo 00:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, I actually agree with you there. Never felt that needing a whole feat for a sword 1 inch longer than an equivalent weapon was worthwhile, just never figured out a way to change it to something that worked. Cyberjester 00:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC)